Assassin's Creed: Apocalpyse
by The Baconater
Summary: Japan's annexation of Korea means little to Chun Hae, a daughter of a Korean merchant. Not until her family is impoverished, her parents murdered, and her younger brother kidnapped; all done by the ones called 'Templars'. Her personal vendetta embroils her into the Assassins, where she learns the tragedy of their conflict and of a threat far greater than she could have imagined.


**Chapter 1:** A Queen's Fall

_In the late 19__th__ century, forces of Western imperial powers shake the order and power structure in East Asia. With a collapsing Qing China trying to retain its supremacy in the west, gigantic Russian empire in the north, and an ambitious modernized Japan in the east, Joseon Korea is in the middle of it all. During these uncertain times, Koreans are divided on the question of how Korea could retain its peace and prosperity. One group calls for closer ties with the western imperial powers, while the others call for the same with Imperial Japan._

_Gyeongbok_ Palace, Seoul, Joseon Korea, October, 1895:

"What is taking them so long?" Yi Du Hwang complained as he strutted back and forth. The night was already deep and solemn. "The Japanese should be here by now."

"Patience, Lieutenant, they will be here. They wouldn't want to miss this opportunity." U Beom Seon, the captain of the _Hullyeong _garrison calmly said as he observed the bright moon. It never crossed his mind how soothing the sight could be, even at this climatic hour of his life. This was the final moment before he threw away everything he held dear; his family, his life, and his country all for the greater good.

Yi, on the contrary, was anything but calm. "If the other garrisons find out about our purpose here, then they will bring all their force against us. I have little reason to trust that those mercenaries would fight alongside us."

"The _Hullyeong_ garrison is more than a match for the rabble in this city, Lieutenant Yi." Not standing too far from the duo, a young woman clad in black and armed to the teeth appeared. She was sharpening one of her odd arsenals, a blade that with sprung out her wrists just by a flick. Beom Seon thought such weapon would only be suitable for a stealth situation, but he have seen her use it to a great effect in combat as well.

"Who are you, woman?" Yi asked, ready to draw his sword.

_Lady Jang, that's her name_. Beom Seon remembered, and approached her. "Welcome, Lady Jang," he said softly. "Please forgive Lieutenant Yi for his caution. I trust no one saw you coming here."

"With security as good as this, I do not see the need for us to create such chaos tonight," she remarked. "Are your men ready, Captain U?"

"Yes they are," he replied. "As planned, Yi and I will lead the bulk of the garrison to the _Gwanghwa_ gate, while the rest will secure the other entrances and prevent anyone from escaping. Would you happen to know the reason for this delay?"

"They tried to kill Mr. Goro," she bluntly answered.

"Who are _they_?" Yi asked.

_Could it be those men?_ "Was it those thugs we met two months ago in Pyongyang?" Beom Seon asked, referring to one of his task under Lady Jang two months ago. If it wasn't for her, he would have died in that alleyway. He had wanted to know their identity since, but Lady Jang never answered that question.

"Yes they were," she answered. "Thankfully, Mr. Goro will live to see another day." As she said that, she began to leave. "The Japanese will be here soon, so be ready, Captain U. Minister Yi Wan Yong will not tolerate failure."

"I will. Where are you going now?"

"To _Gwanghwa_ gate, wait for my signal when you get there?"

"What signal? What will you be doing?" this time Yi asked.

She did not reply and quickly vanished from their sight.

Beom Seon had worked with Lady Jang for about a year by now, but she never was open or friendly towards him. She was probably the most unusual woman in Korea, a trained killer. Beom Seon was a skilled fighter in his own right, and also a war veteran, but Lady Jang's was a fought in ways he had never seen before. She could single handedly defeat a dozen men in a matter of seconds, her skills with weapons would have easily gotten her a position in the royal guards had she been a man, and she displayed incredible agility as she climb and tumble over barriers with ease. He once asked where she had learned such skills, but her response was always silence with her usual stoic attitude. He first met Lady Jang when he accepted Minister Yi Wan Yong's invitation to aid in his efforts to strengthen Korea. _"Think of Lady Jang as my eyes and ears, Captain,"_ he could remember the Minister saying this to him. _"Work with her closely, follow her directions, but make sure to leave her alone in her own affairs."_ Beom Seon quickly learned that Lady Jang was a woman with many connections, both within the Korean and Japanese governments. He could only imagine who Lady Jang, if that is even her real name, is outside her profession. He had so many questions to her, but like always, she would never tell as if guarding some dreadful secret. She wouldn't even explain the reason why she was partaking in tonight's task. A walking enigma, that was all she was to him.

"_Lady Jang,_" Yi remarked mockingly. His first impression of her must not have been pleasing. "Everything about her is anything but a lady. She is one disrespectful individual, Captain."

"Calm yourself, lieutenant," Beom Seon assured. "She will be of great help to us."

"Who is she anyways? Is she one of Goro's?"

"No, she's one of Minister Yi Wan Yong's."

"Minister Yi Wan Yong?" Yi was surprised. "Is he part of this too?"

"In a way, but this is why the Japanese must be here," Beom Seon explained. "It is essential that they are the ones that take the blame."

"And us as well, I presume."

Beom Seon patted him on his shoulder. "All for the greater good, Lieutenant. We are not betraying Korea, but bringing what's best for her. We are betraying the royal family for Korea. Minister Yi Wan Yong is the man who knows what's best for our people." Yi nodded in agreement and silence took over, each brooding in their thoughts.

Beom Seon thought about his late father, about what he told him when he was a younger man. "_The ancient sages tell us to be loyal to this and loyal to that. But do they tell us which is far more important? The answer to this is left to us, it seems._" He was poor, but nonetheless a learned man who wished for peace and prosperity in Korea. It was him who shaped him into the man he is now, and why he was standing in the palace about the commit treason.

_I betray one to serve the other_,_ I cannot serve both._ Beom Seon lamented. There was no pleasure in doing this, the King and the Queen were no despots, but their constant resistance of the Japanese and amnesty to the west was not an act to protect Korea, but to protect their own power. That was what Minister Yi Wan Yong firmly believed, and it was what Beom Seon realized as well. He had once believed the man to be a shameless collaborator with the Japanese like many others, but now knew that was the result of realization of how the world truly worked. Korea needed Japan's help to be strong and survive in this world, and working with the west was only going to lead Korea into more turmoil.

"Once we open that gate, there is no turning back, sir," Yi said, referring to the _gwanghwa _gate. For hundreds of years, that gate was standing tall to protect the royal family from outside intrusion. However like any gates, it only took one insurrection from within for it to betray the ones it was built to protect.

"If Korea is to be prosperous and in peace, I am willing to take that path," Beom Seon said. He already made up his mind, and there was no point in turning back now. _Mother, father, forgive this unfilial son, the world will see you as the parents of a traitor._

Then a bright crimson sphere flew up into the night sky and then burst with blinding light. At that moment, it was as if the entire palace was now wide awake. That mattered little, the Japanese had sent their signal, and it was now for them to do their part.

"Let us go then," Beom Seon ordered.

"Right behind you, sir." Yi spoke as he lifted his command baton. As soon as that happened, men of the _Hullyeong _garrison began to emerge from the shadows. It was first just two, then it grew into a few dozen and into about a hundred as they paced closer to the gate. They were all in this together, sacrificing everything to see a better future for their country.

As expected, it was only guarded by a handful of guards, most standing and patrolling, some seemingly fascinated by the firecracker, all completely unaware about what was about to happen. Beom Seon felt relieved to see that they did not catch wind of this betrayal, but also sad to think that these men doing their duty had to be slaughtered in order to open the gate.

At the top of the walls, a young sergeant in his elaborate uniform noticed the approaching men. He lifted his command baton and shouted with a loud commanding voice. "Halt! Identify yourselves?"

Beom Seon never saw the man before; he must have been one of the new officers in the palace. _It seems that his career is going to have an early end_. He could only sight at the thought. _He seems full of spirit like I was._

"The _Hullyeong _garrison, we are here for the changing of the guard," he lied.

The sergeant became clearly confused, but not suspicious. "Captain, I have received no instructions that the _Hullyeong _garrison would take the next shift." He took out what it appeared to be a set of documents and studied it, his subordinates joined in amidst their own confusion. Beom Seon could see that all the gate guards were still not weary of their presence. If he was that young officer, he would have immediately known something was wrong if around a hundred men were standing near the gate.

"This is taking too long, where is Lady Jang?" Yi whispered worryingly. "We are utterly without cover here."

"Patience, my friend, just make sure the men are ready when the signal comes."

"What _is _the signal?" Yi almost shouted.

"Is there a problem, Captain?" the young officer asked.

"My lieutenant is a man who prefers his day to have no problems," Beom Seon answered light heartedly.

"Well, I apologize, sir," the young sergeant said. "But it appears that at this hour, my men and I are still on gate duty."

"That is impossible," Beom Seon said. "I have received orders from Commander Hong himself."

"That's impossible, sir," the sergeant replied. "I've received these documents from Commander Hong himself."

"Great," Yi muttered softly. "We should attack, now."

The others in the _Hullyeong _garrison began to agree; Beom Seon could feel the uneasiness and panic about to breakout amongst his men. Now was not the time. "Steady, not yet," he ordered.

"But Captain, he is going to find-"

"You will keep your wits together, Lieutenant. That's an order," he whispered. Beom Seon took time to compose himself. "Perhaps there has been a mistake on Commander Hong's part; he may have given you the wrong documents." He stepped closer to the gate. "May I come and see that document?"

Immediately, the gate guards raised their rifles. Yi and _Hullyeong_ garrison tried to lift theirs in response, but Beom Seon waved them to stand down.

"Captain, I suggest you take no more step," the sergeant warned, his tone a little alert. "Please send one of your men and bring Commander Hong here."

At that moment, another officer entered the scene. All of the gate guards and officers saluted as he stood with them. By his ranks, he was a lieutenant. "What is going on here, sergeant?" he asked.

"Men from the _Hullyeong _garrison, sir, they say they are here for the next guard shift."

"Well are they supposed to?"

"No, sir." The sergeant showed him the documents and began explaining the situation to him.

"Just give me the word, we are wasting too much time," Yi whispered.

"Wait!" _Where is Lady Jang_? Beom Seon thought. They may have outnumbered the gate guards, but this open yard was a shooting gallery for them.

The lieutenant turned to them and shouted. "Order your men back to their quarters, Captain. While then, you and I will go find Commander Hong and see what the problem is."

"My men stays, this matter will not take long," Beom Seon shouted back.

The lieutenant lifted his hand, and the gate guards once again pointed their rifles. "I have little reasons to trust a garrison trained by the Japanese, Captain. I am afraid you will have to comply with my proposal."

"This is unacceptable! My men and I will not be threatened like this!" Beom Seon shouted back. With that, Yi and his men pointed their rifles as well. Beom Seon did not hold them back this time.

"My men will fire, Captain, if you will not comply. I suggest you make a decision quickly," the lieutenant warned. "Five."

"Captain?" Yi and the men were still pointing their weapons, but all eyes were on him to make a decision. Beom Seon wasn't going to back down from this, they could not delay this any longer.

"Find a target, when the signal comes, fire upon them," he instructed.

"She never told us the signal!" Yi angrily said.

"Four!" the lieutenant shouted.

"Steady, men," he ordered. Beom Seon could feel a sweat on his brow, he wanted to fight now, but his instincts were telling him to believe in Lady Jang. _She will be here, she will show the signal_.

"Three!"

Beom Seon could feel his men panting, all trying to hold back their fear. "Steady," he repeated.

"Two!" The gate guards were too nervous; some were even shaking from fear.

Then immediately, cries and shouting began to be heard outside the wall. The lieutenant for a moment stopped, and then turned his back to see what was happening outside. The shouting of hundreds of men was growing louder every moment.

"They are armed!" one of the guards shouted.

"Fire! Fire!" the lieutenant screamed, pointing at the men outside.

In an instant, the entire wall was covered in thick smoke. Nothing but flashes of guns fired, shadows of men trying to see, and some fighting each other could be seen. The other guards below the wall stood there confused.

"Now!" Beom Seon shouted, and the entire _Hullyeong _garrison open fired. All the guards below were cut down in an instant. "Open the gates!" he ordered as they made their way. It took two dozen men to remove all the locks on the gate, and pulled as its heavy doors steadily came apart. With that, hundreds of Japanese mercenaries armed with swords and rifles poured belching their war cry. All from these shouting and gunfire now woke the entire palace, and Beom Seon could hear the court maids screaming in panic at a distance.

"What now?" Yi asked.

Beom Seon then remembered what Lady Jang told him days ago. "You lead the Japanese and the _Hullyeong_ garrison, but keep them away from the Queen and the royal library as long as you can." Yi nodded without questioning, and went on to join the attack. Beom Seon saw that the smoke had mostly cleared on the walls and made his way up.

The air was still damp with hot smoke that was unpleasant to the eyes, but he could see that all the gate guards were dead, all with a blade through their necks. The young officer was leaning against the wall motionless, and the lieutenant was lying on where he stood earlier, a puddle of his blood filling the floor.

"Glad none of our men died," Lady Jang spoke, cleaning her blood soaked wrist blade. "Have you told your men to keep away from the places I asked you?"  
>"Lieutenant Yi will make sure of that."<p>

"Good, then I need you to go to the Queen's quarters quickly," she said.

"Do you want _me _to kill the Queen?" he asked, dreading the thought, even though the goal of today's task was exactly that.

"I need you to make sure she does not escape or be killed, not until I arrive." And with that, Lady Jang leapt off the wall and began to make her way to the royal library, roof by roof. Beom Seon stood there dazed, not knowing what to do for a moment. The plan was supposed to be the Japanese killing the Queen, why did she want him to be near her? What if her death was directly attributed to him? What if Yi could not keep the Japanese away?

Beom Seon quickly removed himself from such thoughts, none of these problems should be bothering him. The Queen had to die; she was the real power in Korean politics, and preserver of the royal power at the expense of the betterment of Korea. He had already betrayed the royal family now, what made it a difference that he should be present during her final hours? With that thought in mind, Beom Seon made his way. By then, the entire palace was now filled with sounds of gun fire, panic, chaos, and death. _All this for the greater good,_ he assured himself.

...

The courtyard of the _Gyonegchung_ palace was completely empty, not a single soul was in sight. No guards, no eunuchs, and not even court maids. Still, Beom Seon could see that the light was still on within the Queen's quarters. She was still in there, and probably with all of her court maids. Beom Seon took a deep breath, and paced towards the quarters. He began to prepare some excuse for his reason here, perhaps he could lie that the _Hullyeong_ garrison was making sure no one entered the palace from outside, or perhaps that the Japanese have made it impossible for him to reach his men. He had never seen the Queen before, but many that did told her that she was a woman who had a sharp sense, and that no one around her would ever lie to her. Would he have to endure spite and hatred from her? To be reminded of his shame and disloyalty?

As he was ten paces from the entrance, the door opened, and out came an officer armed with a sword. Beom Seon and the man looked at each other, they knew each other. "Commander Hong…"

"So, you were the mole." Hong Gye Hoon, the commander of the royal guards stood in front of him. This man was once his superior, and a man who saved his life during a peasant rebellion years ago. His old face showed no signs of weariness, and despite their situation, he showed one sad smile. "I never thought you had it in you, Captain."

"You are mistaken, commander…" Beom Seon tried to lie. "I had worried about her majesty's safety-"

"No need to lie to me, Captain," Hong cut him off. "Your face already tells me everything. A face of shame, a face of dishonor, a face of a _traitor_."

Beom Seon sighed. Commander Hong was looking at him with contempt and immense sadness. The man held his head, seemingly in pain from this shock. "Who else could be more loyal than you, Commander Hong?" Beom Seon said. There was no need to lie to him anymore. Beom Seon could at least lessen the pain of this betrayal by being honest with him. "I suspect you are here to escort her majesty to safety?"

"As my duty demands, yes," he replied. All warmth had left his face, leaving only a stern expression. "And what of your duty, Captain U? Is duty not enough to compel you to be loyal to your own country?"

"I still am Joseon's loyal servant," Beom Seon asserted.

"Yet your men are fighting the others alongside the Japanese? Is that what loyalty means?" Hong's face was now red with outrage and anger.

_If only you could understand_, Beom Seon thought, unable to look at Hong in the eyes.

"It is for the greater good, for a bright future for our people," he spoke with his heart.

"A future of _slavery_ and _oppression_? Is that the bright future you imagine?"

"Do you truly think our country can defend itself on its own?" Beom Seon cried. "Do you think the west is any different from the Japanese? Our people have nothing in common with the westerners, but with the Japanese, there are. Times have changed, Commander, this is no longer a time when we should let our petty differences prevent this grand opportunity! The opportunity where the two countries can finally become friends, and create a strong nation where all Asians could live in peace and free from domination! Listen to reason, Commander Hong, had anything good happened from all this bickering and fighting? How much longer must our people suffer?"

"Do you see our struggle to be free as a fool's errand? That we should just give up and kneel to those who are only interested in their own advancements?" Hong sighed. "Is this what the collaborator Yi Wan Yong's been feeding into your mind? Here I stand, realizing that the honorable man I once knew has died long ago, now replaced by the devil living in his body." He drew his sword and pointed. "You shame the man you were once!"

"Commander, we do not have to do this," Beom Seon begged. "You can just walk out, walk out of this place and pretend we've never met. You need not die, no more people need to die for the peace we need!"

"Yes you do," Commander Hong responded coldly. "I would rather feed the worms than live in this false peace you speak of!"

Then Commander Hong charged, Beom Seon quickly drew his sword and the two clashed. Hong's blade swung and wheeled with utmost fury, but Beom Seon was able to parry and dodge them with ease, followed by his own strings of counterattacks. The two were no ordinary fighters, and their dance of steel continued with no end in sight. The only way this was going to end was when one managed to make a fatal mistake. Beom Seon could gradually feel that the older man was becoming wearier, but it was foolish to let that get into his head. Hong was a soldier with decades of experience additional, and this would be his final day on earth if he underestimated the man even by a bit.

Hong overswung his blade, a mistake Beom Seon was now going to exploit. In that short moment, Beom Seon lunged his blade towards Hong's now exposed stomach. For a second, he thought it was going to plunge right through the man, but Hong's sudden parry broke his balance. Before he could regain his posture, Hong bashed his face with the pommel of his sword. His world shook as he fell to the floor. He tried to lift his sword and get back on his feet, but Hong kicked him in the face.

"You were a man with honor once!" Hong cried. "A man whose principles were one of the shining lights in this country! You've betrayed me, you've betrayed your country!" He stepped on Beom Seon's right wrist, as he lifted his sword. "But worse, you've betrayed yourself!"

Beom Seon closed his eyes and prepared for the end, but instead, he heard Hong screaming in pain. When he looked again, Commander Hong dropped his sword and clenched his chest. His uniform turned crimson as his blood began to soak right through it. With a gasp, he collapsed right next to him, bleeding profusely and trying to get up. Beom Seon then saw Lady Jang standing where Hong was, her attire and wrist blade covered in blood of countless number of people, now including Hong's. Beom Seon nodded in courtesy, but not in thanks, there was nothing to thank for killing Hong. They stood side by side and watched Hong on the ground.

"A stab from the back," he remarked as he looked at Lady Jang. She betrayed no emotion as she watched. He briefly laughed in amusement and turned to Beom Seon. "Perhaps the afterlife is preparing a very special place for you, traitor. Seeing how she conveniently saved your life."

Lady Jang without a word pulled out her bloodied blade from her wrist, but Beom Seon grabbed her arm. "No, let the man talk, please." Lady Jang looked at him for a moment, she seems to have understood and retracted her blade.

"I will be inside then." Without looking back, she entered into the Queen's chambers.

"No…" Hong tried to get up to no avail. Beom Seon kneeled in front him, thinking of what to say to the dying man. The two just stayed there in silence. Beom Seon no longer felt right, seeing the man he respected dying in front of him.

"Forgive me, commander," Beom Seon managed to say.

"H…how? How could you do this, Beom Seon?" he asked.

"Someone had to do it… I wish you could understand…"

"Is that so?" Hong said, coughing blood in the process. "Why did you then…betray your people? Why?"

"Look at China, Commander! Is it free right now? Are its people free from the west? Will the Queen's dealings with them stop them from taking over?" Beom Seon cried. "The Japanese are different, they seek to be free from that, and they are offering our people a chance to be a part of that! We need to stand together, or else be destroyed. I promise you, Commander, we have a new world of brotherhood and peace after this. It is all for the greater good."

With his last breathe, the dying man remarked. "A world will like that will never exist, not after tonight…" Beom Seon sighed, holding back his tears as he closed the Commander's eyes...

...

As he entered the Queen's quarters, he could hear the wailing of the handmaids at the inner chambers. Three court maids were on the floor dead, clearly the works of Lady Jang.

"Enough! It is I! I am the Queen of this land!" her voice was stern and powerful. When she said that, the wailing of her handmaids became louder. With a sigh, Beom Seon entered the chambers.

He could see a face of relief in the court maids, to see an officer in the room at the right moment. There stood Lady Jang, with two more court maids dead at her feet, and standing in front of her was the Queen herself. She was dressed in a court maid attire, but everything about her posture and strength in her eyes gave away that she was no ordinary woman. Beom Seon was sorry to disappoint them as he walked up and stood beside Lady Jang.

"What are you doing?" one of the senior court maids cried. "Protect her majesty!"

Beom Seon avoided eye contact and stood there, he could feel everyone's eyes looking at him, judging him. Guilt was overwhelming him.

"He isn't here to save me," the Queen said bluntly, showing no signs of shock.

"Your majesty, you know well why I am here," Lady Jang spoke.

"If my death is what you want, then do not waste your breath," the Queen spoke. "But at least let my maids go."

"We do seek your death, your majesty," Lady Jang responded. "However, death will come for you soon. Right now, I want the key."

_The key? Is this what she was looking for this whole time?_ Beom Seon thought.

The Queen responded with a small smile. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. It would be very uncharacteristic of your order to be not obsessed with these artifacts. You see them as tools and weapons which you could control for your own ends, when they were created by those far beyond our capabilities."

"Your order is not innocent from that either," Lady Jang responded. "But enough talking, where is the key?"

"As a defeated enemy, I will comply." The Queen then took off her royal _norigae_ (ribbon-like accessory) and gave it to Lady Jang, who took one glance at it then placed it into her pockets. "But I am afraid you are wrong on one thing. _Keys_. There are more than one, and by now, they are already beyond your reach."

Lady Jang, for the first time, smiled as she pulled out a different colored _norigae_, but almost identical in shape. "You mean this, your majesty?" Beom Seon had a hard time following what they were talking about; all he saw were accessories that women liked to wear.

The Queen did not seem too happy about that, she looked at it and sighed. "You are cleverer than I imagined. My carelessness is the fault of today's calamity."

"You should have sent one of your brothers, your majesty." Lady Jang placed it back into her pocket. "Perhaps he would have had a better chance than that poor eunuch." She looked at Beom Seon and began to leave. "We are done here, Captain." He was glad to hear that from her.

"Stop," the Queen spoke. "Tell me, will the Japanese kill me?"

Lady Jang, as usual, did not respond and left the quarters. For some reason, Beom Seon lingered. "They will, your majesty," he answered.

The Queen looked at him. Beom Seon again avoided eye contact with her; it was because he could see various qualities in her. She was a charismatic and especially a brave woman. It was clear how she managed to be such a powerful figure for so long. He felt her approaching him.

"Look up," she ordered. "Look at me in eyes, Captain."

With a bit of effort, he looked at her in the eyes, trying hard to keep a calm expression. He could not see a single sign of fear in her eyes, but it was instead putting fear into him. They were eyes that were saddened by betrayal, humbled by defeat, and pitying for a man who threw away everything. Something then triggered in his mind, visions of his parents, all the men he killed, and everyone he once held dear were staring at him. Thousands of eyes looked at him with anger, pity, and sadness. All this happened while he heard a woman, clad in shining light, screaming. This was nothing short of a torture to Beom Seon, he stopped looking at her, holding his head in pain. The visions still lingered, bring him back and sending him back to reality back and forth.

"If you have any respect for me," she spoke. "Then do me this one favor."

He bowed his head, a usual sign of obedience, when in fact, he was struggling to keep his composure.

"I am the Queen of this land, the mother of these people. If today is the day I die, then I shall not give that pleasure to the enemy of my people. Better that I die at the hands of my own."

_No, this was not supposed to happen_. What he dreaded the most had happened, the blood of the Queen being on his own hands. He could not breathe for a moment, he suddenly found himself kneeling. Like the rest of the court maids who were now frantically pleading her to stop.

"I cannot…please…" he pleaded.

"Do not kneel in front of me! What difference is it between killing me and aiding those that will?" she said. "If men like you believe my death will be better for my people, then be done with it. I shall have no enmity towards you should you grant me this one favor."

Beom Seon, still plagued with the vision, struggled to get up.

"Time is short, draw your sword."

He obeyed. He took out his sword and held it tightly.

The Queen nodded and closed her eyes. There was nothing more that needed to be said. He plunged his sword into her heart, her life ended instantly. She did not make a single noise as she fell. The visions went away and the woman's scream echoed into darkness. All was silent in Beom Seon's world. He heard nothing. Nothing except for the wailing of the horrified court maids...

...

Beom Seon carried the Queen outside. He allowed the court maids to change her into her royal attire. Despite all her ornaments, her body was light as a feather. He stepped past Commander Hong's body and walked towards Lieutenant Yi and the Japanese, who had just arrived. They watched as he carried the Queen.

"Is that the Queen?" one of the Japanese asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Is she dead?"

"She fainted." He placed her gently on the floor and left her to the Japanese. "Burn her body," he ordered.

"Something to drink, Captain U?" Miura Goro, one of the masterminds behind today's incident sat with tea on his hands. It has been just two hours since Beom Seon left the palace, and in the refuge of the Japanese embassy. He already changed out of his uniform and donned a warm suit imported from Europe, now waiting for his ride out of the country.

"No thank you. It is Mr. U now, Mr. Goro. I am likely no longer a soldier of Joseon," Beom Seon corrected. It was strange, considering how much he had worked to attain that title. Now, he was no longer that man, just Mr. U. A man without purpose. "What will happen to my men?" he asked.

"Lieutenant… Mr. Yi is already on his way to Japan, I made sure my agents are protecting him with utmost care." Mr. Goro poured himself some tea. "As for the _Hullyeong _garrison, Minister Yi Wan Yong said that they will be spared on the grounds that _you_ misinformed them that the Queen was trying to bringing Russian troops into the capital. Allow me to apologize, that must be too much for one man's to bear."

"No, its fine," he said. Now he felt like he needed a drink. "It is good that no trouble will come to them, that's what the Minister and I agreed upon. May I have some of that?"

"Of course." Mr. Goro obliged, pouring tea into another cup and handing it over.

The warm tea was soothing to his fingers, and its air calmed his mind. He could still remember those faces. He could still see those gate guards, the young sergeant, the lieutenant, Commander Hong, those court maids, and the Queen. He firmly believed in the good in their actions today, but it never helped in suppressing the shame and guilt he was dealing with.

"Why did you have to burn her body?" Mr. Goro asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked in return. Trying to forget about those visions.

"No," Mr. Goro responded. "Her death still serves our purpose regardless. She was willing to let westerners into Korea, all simply to oppose Japan's growing power. Like I said before, she failed to see that unlike them, Imperial Japan desires only the best for the entire Asian race. We would have preferred avoiding this kind of mess today."

"She still meant well for my people."

"Yes she probably did, but her methods were wrong." He then took a sip from his tea.

...

"You are leaving now, I presume." There stood Lady Jang at the corner, this time in more ordinary attire with night gown and necklace. Her name suited her more this way, she could have fooled him as a beautiful woman had he met her like this earlier. She also sounded much more amicable than she usually was.

"Yes, my ride out of this country is waiting for me," he responded. "Are you here to say your goodbye, Lady Jang?"

She laughed and approached him, seemingly amused by what he said. "I thought you understood me as someone who does not engage in such pomp and circumstance, Mr. U. Oh, it is very strange how one's identity could change in a matter of hours. From captain into a civilian. Anyhow, I am only here to express my appreciation for your contribution so far in our work." Beom Seon smiled back. It felt like an achievement that Lady Jang finally began to be friendlier to him. He then noticed something peculiar about the necklace she was wearing. A red cross. It never crossed his mind someone like her would have a religion.

"I presume those…_norigaes_ were the ones you were looking for?" he asked instead.

"Yes, they were," she answered contently.

Her sudden warmth made him feel now it was an appropriate moment to ask. "Forgive my curiosity, but may I ask what those are?" She immediately returned to her stoic expression, Beom Seon quickly realized his mistake. "I apologize, I should not have inquired about your matter."

"No," she said, to Beom Seon's surprise. "It hardly matters you know. Even if I do tell you, would you understand? Of course not, not for now, at least." Curiosity was now overwhelming him, what was it with those mere accessories that she was being so secretive for so long? How in the world were they 'keys'? "Know this," she explained. "Sharing this secret with you means that now I understand what Master Yi Wan Yong and the others see in you. Consider this an expression of my confidence in you."

And as she finished, she held out a small object out of her pocket. It was a jewel from one of the _norigaes_, but he now saw that it was different. It was small as a pebble, yet with a closer look, Beom Seon could see strange and incomprehensible markings on this object. Within seconds, the object now began to glow in strange, almost blinding light and emitting noises that sounded like a woman screaming, the screaming he heard earlier. When Lady Jang clenched her fist, the light and the noise disappeared, and she placed it back into the safety of her pocket.

"What was that?" he asked.

"An artifact, Mr. U," she answered. "Artifact of the Ones Who Came Before."

...

To be continued…


End file.
